


Kismet

by Knuckles009 (RedCatEye)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Major character death because it deals with reincarnation so..., Multi, Pieces of Eden, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/Knuckles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you encounter something by chance that seems like it was meant to be, then it could be kismet, your destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Cord of Eden is one of the most mysterious artifacts known to man. Most of the mystery comes from its ability to bind two souls, and keep those souls blinded for all eternity until the two have reunited. Though even with that story, people still do not know much of it, and those who do not fully grasp the requirements two would need to consider reunion.

It would start with two people, of course, who have a strong connection for one another. The cord would then proceed to 'bind itself to the souls of the two', or so goes the myth. Until now, those who knew of its existence do not know if the cord binds lovers together for eternity or if it reforms to its physical form once the two have 'reunited'.

Many, many,  _many_ individuals have attempted to seek out this thread to prove it is reality rather than a misinterpreted story. But all of them have failed in their conquests, going back to their relatively mundane lives disappointed that they did not find what they were looking for.

 

Which was why Abstergo had been confident that they'd be the one who'd be successful. They had all the technology, resources and funding, after all.

Abstergo have conducted their own research and expeditions to find the strange object, but none of them were able to find the so-called cord. With no artifact and little to no evidence to suggest its existence, the enterprise eventually scrapped the project and moved on to more important ones.

But curious workers have continued to question and rumor about the Cord's existence; Most shrugging it off as mere mythology but those who didn't were convinced that the artifact was more than just fiction.

 

Indeed, the Cord of Eden is a wonderful relic, one that a person would like to discover the secrets to. But the item was much more complex than most of them had thought.


	2. The First Link

"Master!"

 

Altaïr looked up from the letter he's writing. Two informants stood before him, catching their breaths after running to his study. The Mentor placed his quill back into his pot of ink and stood from his chair, hands behind his back as he calmly waited for an explanation from the two men about their unannounced visit.

One of them finally straightened up. "Master, we have received word of a strange relic in the mountains just north of Masyaf."

"It could be a Piece of Eden, Master."

Altaïr's expression shifted to that of intrigue. Another Piece so close to Masyaf? Surely the informants were mistaken. "Describe the piece if you can," He instructed. "What did it look like?"

"A-Almost like a cord, Master," The taller on of the two men stammered, trying to recall how the object in question appeared to be. "Like...woven gold."

"How can you be certain that this is not merely a regular cord used for binding clothing?" The Mentor asked skeptically. They've had a number of cases of novices coming back to inform him of a supposed 'Piece of Eden', only to find out that is was nothing more than a common object. Altaïr hoped that this would not be the same.

 

"It had a certain...energy emanating from it," One of them answered, almost looking scared. "We did not dare touch it in fear of what it can do. We have already talked with a few scholars about it, and even they could not say what it is."

The other was next to speak. "We were hoping you would know what to do."

Well, it could be an excuse for a change of scenery for the Mentor. He loved working for the Brotherhood, sure, but there was nothing more exciting than being out there. 

He nodded. "Very well. I shall see this so-called relic for myself, and have a good friend of mine examine it. If anyone can determine the object's nature, it will surely be him."

 

It has been well over a month since he had last seen Malik. Ever since becoming Mentor, Altaïr couldn't find reason to just leave the fortress and travel to Jerusalem to pay the Dai a visit. 

A day had passed and he was ready to travel. He mounted his horse and set off north of Masyaf. He went through many an obstacle before he finally reached the cave his informants had described. He entered the cave, thankful for the light the day was supplying, and ventured deeper. It was getting fairly dark and Altaïr considered going back to retrieve something to light his way, when something glistening caught his eye.

He walked to the object, the color becoming distinct the closer he got. When he was two steps away, Altaïr got a good look of the item. It was gold, matching the description of his informants, and it seemed to be stuck under a fairly-sized rock. The assassin placed a hand on the rock, satisfied of the slight give it had when he tentatively pushed it. He placed both hands on the rough surface, and pushed as best as he could.

 

It did take long until the rock was out of the way, and Altaïr could now determine the rest of the Cord's physical appearance. It was unusually long, perhaps about ten feet in length. But other than that and its golden coloration, it seemed to be a regular piece of rope. The Mentor exited the cave to retrieve a sack from his saddle pouch, and went back to the location of the item. 

He was cautious to touch it, remembering that he did not know anything about it nor did anybody else. It could potentially burn him alive if he laid a finger on it. Using the fabric of the sack as covers for both of his hands, he gently picked up the object. 

True to the information he was given, the Cord gave of a strange almost inviting energy, and Altaïr felt as if the item was beckoning him to touch it. He uncovered one of his hands and reluctantly brushed the tips of his fingers on the rough thread. It did not burn him like he previously though it would. Instead it just glowed brighter, so bright in fact that Altaïr was forced to close his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the light dimmed and Altaïr opened his eyes to see that the cord's color had dulled to a sort of bronze color. Thinking it to be extremely odd, he quickly placed the object into the sack and secured it before running back to his horse.

 

Malik needed to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a bit too long so I decided to split it into two. So yay! More chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Jerusalem was no easy feat, especially with Altaïr's robes which did not help with the heat. He was smart enough to recloth himself with his Master Assassin robes to aid with stealth and comfort. Though escaping Templars was easy enough on horseback, it got annoying after the first three groups. Thankfully, he arrived in the city without much trouble. He left his horse by the city gates and blended in with a group of scholars to gain passage through the entrance.

Just like old times, really.

He climbed up a high building to spot the bureau in which Malik resides, performing the Leap of Faith into a haystack after doing so, and took to the rooftops to evade most of the city's bustling streets. The Mentor only ran into two archers while on his way to the hidden building, dodging their pitiful attempts to attack. He walked around the area for a while longer, steering clear of the guard and hiding in roof gardens when avoidance was not an option as he let his status go back to anonymous.

Once it was safe, he went out of his hiding spot and ran the rest of the way to the bureau. Thankfully its gate was open, and Altaïr jumped down the entrance and into the familiar safe haven of the place. Not surprisingly, Malik didn't go out to greet him like how other Dais would. 

 

 _Probably busy with his maps again_ , he thought to himself as he dusted himself off. He entered the bureau and sure enough, Malik was swamped with both empty and used scrolls while the one in hand was currently being scribbled upon for a map of sorts.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," The greeting finally called the Dai's attention enough to look up. Malik returned the offering and went back to his scripts. 

"The novices have informed that you have found an object of mysterious origin." Malik had eyes and ears everywhere so it did not come as a surprise that he had known of Altaïr's expedition.

The Mentor unfastened the satchel from his belt and settled it on the crippled man's table. "I did. I could not determine its abilities, nor its use. Though it did glow a faint gold when I touched it."

 

Malik sharply looked at Altaïr. "You touched it? Are you mad? You could get a disease of some sort."

"Malik, I feel fine."

"You may feel the same now, but who knows what will happen to your health a few days from now. And acts such as that is why you're still a novice to me."

Altaïr bristled at the jab at his authority but focused his attention to the matter at hand. "I was wondering if you could determine its nature, Malik. You are one of the smartest people I know. Surely you of all Rafiqs would know at least an inkling about it."

"Compliments will not help. Altaïr," Malik replied, albeit with a smile. "Though, if you have the relic, I may be able to recognize it."

Altaïr nodded, retrieving the Cord from inside the satchel. The strange thing was it did not glow at his touch like last time, which was a cause for concern for the Mentor. Maybe the item did have power after all, and all its abilities were passed down by touch. Malik examined the object, reluctant to make the same mistake of touching it as Altaïr had.

He hummed in interest. "Where did you say you found it?"

"In the mountains not far from here. In a cave."

"Did it appear peculiar when you found it?"

"Aside from its coloration, there was nothing of immediate interest. Although it did seem to glow when I touched it."

"It glowed?"

"Yes, for almost ten seconds."

 

Malik settled his attention back on the Cord, an inviting force beckoning him to touch it. He reached his hand out until his fingers were mere inches away. He closed his fist around the object, the Cord glowing like Altaïr had said it would. 

The glow was stronger than before, the Mentor noted as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. Malik seemed to be having a hard time believing it as well, his expression that of fright and confusion. The bureau was bathed in a sun-like light, almost blindingly so. But after only a few seconds, the light died down and it took a few more seconds for the two assassins to gather their composures.

 

"Well, that was interesting." Altaïr commented as he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the sudden lack of brightness. Malik did the same, clenching his hand around the Cord except...

The Dai looked down at his hand and was horrified to see that he was grasping at thin air. Altaïr had noticed the item's disappearance as well. They blamed one another for its loss as they looked everywhere in the bureau for it, searching behind shelves and under tables for it.

Their search was for nothing, however, and they gave up trying to find it.

"Just inform your novices that you never found the item," Malik suggested as he put his finished maps away. "After all, they have no physical proof of its existence anyway."

The Mentor nodded sadly, and after staying for a few more hours, returned to his horse outside the city gates. He hefted himself up on the saddle, activating his Eagle Vision for a brief while to scour for enemies. 

He had failed to note a faint orange line connected to himself as he rode back to Masyaf.


End file.
